Nous nous reverrons
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Lady Bernkastel cherche un fragment qui lui permettra de chasser son ennui. Un visiteur imprévu vient alors lui tenir compagnie.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit texte que j'ai écrit afin de chasser mon propre ennui.**

 **Attention aux spoilers ! Il est conseillé d'avoir lu le VN jusqu'à sa fin si vous voulez comprendre quoi que ce soit aux paroles de notre Sorcière des Miracles préférée.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

... ... ... ...

…Oh ?

Je ne vous avais pas vu. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

…Hm ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pouvez-vous encore poser une telle question après tout ce qui s'est passé ? La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente ? Je chasse l'ennui.

…Ou plus précisément, je m'y essaie. Mais aucun fragment ne semble digne de ma présence. Aucun de tous ces milliers, ces millions, ces milliards de fragments ne peut devenir un médicament contre ce poison mortel qui circule dans mes veines.

Oh, je ne me décourage pas. Après tout, je suis la Sorcière des Miracles. Un jour, je trouverai à nouveau un fragment capable de me sauver de ma maladie. Ce jour pourrait arriver dans une minute, dans une heure, dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Tout comme il pourrait prendre un siècle ou plusieurs millénaires. Qui suis-je pour prédire l'avenir ?

…Et par conséquent, je ne suis pas plus avancée. Je m'ennuie toujours. Je suis sûre que Lambda rirait de moi, si elle me voyait comme cela. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle-même n'est pas dans une position enviable. …Après tout, elle se vante toujours de ses capacités, et elle semble toujours de bonne humeur. Mais au fond, elle n'est pas meilleure que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver des fragments intéressants.

…Aaaah, Lambdadelta. Je l'aime tellement. …Hm ? Vous êtes toujours confus par rapport à notre relation ? Aha. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Lambda et moi sommes si proches que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre ce qui nous uni. C'est un lien si fort que même des centaines de milliards d'années ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'écorcher le lien qui nous relie.

…Quoi ? Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi ?

Je ne peux pas le croire. Vous êtes vraiment ennuyeux, vous aussi. …Ou peut-être que non. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Après tout, vous êtes celui qui me tenez compagnie, en ce moment. Une maigre, fine consolation. Mais cela me permet de chasser une infime partie du mal qui m'habite, pour ces quelques minutes passées à discuter avec vous.

Mais pour revenir à votre propos… Vous étiez bien content de pouvoir faire porter le blâme à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai pris ce blâme. Le rôle du méchant.

…Oh, je ne peux pas dire que ce n'était pas amusant. Le conte de la Famille Ushiromiya était une distraction plus que satisfaisante. En fait, tous les Grimoires étaient amusants à lire à leur manière, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous aussi, les observateurs, y avez trouvé votre dose d'amusement, j'en suis sûre.

Mais c'est tout comme je l'ai mentionné à Lambda, avant que nous nous séparions. La prochaine fois, je prendrais le rôle du gentil. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'amusais pas dans celui du méchant. J'y ai été heureuse au possible. Ce rôle m'allait comme un gant, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, à la fin, je me dressais seule contre eux tous. Oh, Erika était encore de mon côté. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une pièce que j'avais créée de mes propres mains et n'avait d'autre rôle que de m'obéir.

…Ange a eu un rôle très intéressant, lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien. Son amour pour sa famille a peu à peu disparu pour sa soif de vérité, ce qui a causé la destruction de cette famille qu'elle aimait tant. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit rapprochée d'Erika, sur ce point. Mais malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu pour nous. Comme d'habitude, c'est Lambda qui s'est levée contre moi. C'était assez amusant, de la voir prendre partit suffisamment pour y risquer sa propre existence. Et j'ai vraiment apprécié notre combat.

…Oh, et puis il y avait vous. Vous aussi étiez de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ? Votre inconscient destructeur l'était, en tous cas. Je vous remercie de votre contribution. Contribution qui aurait été plus utile si vous aviez pu réfléchir plus ardemment encore, mais ce qui est fait est fait. …Et cette fin n'était pas mauvaise non plus, je pense que vous en conviendrez.

Un petit peu trop sentimental, cela dit. Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. Après tout, j'ai perdu pour cette fois, non ? Comme j'ai remporté le précédant jeu contre Lambda, cela nous donne un score de un partout, à présent. …Un jour, je reprendrais le titre de la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus effrayante de nous deux. Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

…Ce fut un conte plus qu'appréciable, pour une sorcière millénaire comme moi. Je dois remercier Beato de l'avoir commencé. Ou plutôt serait-ce Lambdadelta ?

…Ah ? Ce fragment a l'air… Oui, il a l'air intéressant. …Eh bien, il semble que je doive vous laisser. Voilà un petit monde qui m'intrigue. Peut-être pourra-t-il soigner ma maladie pour un temps.

Nous nous reverrons un jour, dans un prochain fragment. Alors jusque-là, continuez d'explorer la mer des fragments. N'oubliez pas de prendre vos médicaments quotidiens contre le mal qui nous ronge, d'accord ?

Je vous dis adieu, cher lecteur.

 _Soudain, la sorcière disparut de l'Océan des fragments dans l'éclat d'une lumière aveuglante, ne laissant derrière elle rien d'autre qu'un silence assourdissant…_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
